


Music To My Ears

by thedepartedsweetly



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Mike is not Michael Afton’, Mike likes music, Phonemike, Scott is Phone Guy, Uhhhhhhhh very niche ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedepartedsweetly/pseuds/thedepartedsweetly
Summary: Scott has a lovely voice, Mike wants to hear it more.
Relationships: Phone Guy/Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Music To My Ears

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place b4 the murders so tha robots r just…robots

As a general rule of thumb, Mike tried to stay focused at work. Good, hard, work ethic had kept him afloat even as his life crumbled around him. He was lucky as hell to get this job, especially in such a tiny town where most places were already filled thanks to nepotism. The only problem was his job was really fucking boring. Nothing ever _happened_ and more often than not he found himself dozing off around 2 am. 

He decided to invest in a portable music player. Only to keep himself awake of course, he didn’t plan to zone off or anything. But of course his boss didn’t see it that way. William called an intervention. A _fucking intervention,_ as if he were missing shifts instead of just keeping himself awake throughout the night. So fine. No music. He’d have to find a different way to stay entertained.

On that particular evening, he scrolled through the list of available numbers scrawled on the tacky red phone. William. Hell no, he wasn’t calling that dickhead. Regional Manager, nope. 

Scott Weaver. Shift Manager. 

He called it. That was a few weeks ago, and as Mike found out, Scott was evidently equally as bored as he was so it worked out.

“Scott,” he said very seriously. “I’m going to commit a felony.” His manager’s now-familiar, pleasant laughter crackled through the phone. It made him smile. Talking to Scott always made him smile. He was beginning to form a hypothesis that he enjoyed Scott’s voice more than he enjoyed listening to music. (After three nights, he confirmed that hypothesis.)

“What did William do this time?”

“He fucking confiscated my Walkman. Like…can he even legally do that?” 

“Mmm,” Scott hummed. “Probably not. Please don’t press charges.”

“I’m tempted,” Mike grumbled, crossing his legs and flicking through the cameras. Incredible. An invigorating display of _nothing._ Scott’s soft yawn reached his ears. Shit. What time was it? Mike glanced at the clock on the side of his display. 3:30 am. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?” He asked. It was probably very selfish of him to keep him awake just so he could stay entertained, but when he heard Scott laugh again, it was easy to ignore the guilt.

“Probably. But-ah…I don’t have work tomorrow. Might as well make sure you stay awake too, huh?” Another yawn.

“Mmh. Appreciate it.” More quiet. His brain scrambled for a way to fill it, and came up blank. Bless, Scott, he spoke first.

“So. Uh. Er…how’s your day been?” 

“I’ve literally been sleeping all day. But…good I guess,”

“Good.” 

The silence that stretched between them was mitigated somewhat by the endless hum of static droning through Scott’s line. One would think Fazbear’s would supply the manager with a better phone. One would be wrong. 

“D’you listen to music often?” Scott ventured. Mike barked out a laugh at that.

“What kinda question is that?” He asked, bemused.

“One I want an answer to,” Scott answered defensively. Mike could picture him pouting on the other end of the phone despite the fact that he'd never seen the man in person. 

“I’m uh…yeah. I listen to it all the time. It’s…like a hobby.” Probably not a good idea to mention he _made_ music too. No need to sound self promotional to his boss.

“Oh! That gives me an idea,” Scoot sounded very proud of himself.

“Yeah?” 

“I can turn on the radio. Music for you, and play it over the phone. You could listen to it, I could sleep, and no one has to get their things confiscated.” 

“Ah. C’mon. There’s not gonna be anything good on at 3 am.” He didn’t know that, but damn it all, he wanted to talk to Scott more.

“Oh.” But the man sounded so put out.

“Eh…I mean. It’s not a bad idea. You can check.” He shifted uncomfortably as the line lapses into silence. He could pick up the sound of Scott shuffling around, fiddling with dials. Mike began to worry he wasn’t going to hear Scott again for the rest of the night.

“There.” Scott said, sounding quite satisfied. Mike drank in the sound of his voice, craning his neck towards its invisible source. God he was pathetic, straining to hear him talk. He blamed it on the fact that it had been too long, far too long since another man showed any interest in him, personal or otherwise.

It actually was a decent song, something pop-y, ABBA maybe. It was something he would have listened to in order to keep himself awake. But it wasn’t Scott. And it irritated him to no end that he _cared_ so much. Still it wasn’t like he could say anything. 

So he leaned back in his chair and tried to stay awake. He tried really hard. 

“Mike?” Scott’s voice cut through the music, which Mike realized hadn’t been playing for a while. The clock read 6:01. Shit. He’d dozed off. And Scott has evidently stayed up with him. 

“Yeah. Yeah. M’up.” Scott chuckled softly. A stupid warmth spread through his chest. 

“I thought the music kept you awake.” Mike flushed with embarrassment, glad that Scott couldn’t see him. 

“Yeah I…well. I guess I got used to you.” 

“So you’re saying I keep you awake, better than music?” _Jesus Christ._ His face was burning. 

“Don’t sound so smug,” he muttered.

“Alright. Good night Mike. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“You don’t work tomorrow.” Mike said, confused.

“But you do. So I still have a job.”

“I-okay.” He laughed incredulously. “I guess you do.”

Now Mike wouldn’t be caught dead thanking William for anything. But that night he came pretty close.


End file.
